Some prior art implements dispense nitrogen or nutrients to crops onto, into or consistent with middle zone or middle strip between adjacent crop rows. The plants in the crop rows may not have the opportunity to absorb some portion of the nitrogen or nutrients that are dispensed in alignment with a middle zone between adjacent crop rows. Greater dosages or concentrations of nutrients may be required to achieve desired results from placement of nutrients at the middle zone between adjacent rows. Certain growers' costs may increase to purchase greater amounts or concentrations of nutrients, fertilizer or nitrogen to compensate for placement of nutrients at the middle zone. Growers have an opportunity to reduce the amounts of nutrients, fertilizer or nitrogen applied to crops, while maintaining or increasing yields per land unit area, by dispensing nutrients, fertilizer or nitrogen in a target application zone closer to a row of plants or the plant stems than the middle zone. Therefore, there is need for a ground-engaging implement with lateral position adjustment.